When practicing the construction arts it is often necessary to mark out lines along which different actions are required to be made. For instance, when a large piece of sheet material (i.e. plywood or oriented strand board (OSB)) is to be cut in a particular fashion. When the lines are straight, some form of straight edge tool is typically utilized as is known in the art. When curves are required to be drawn, a compass can be used if the curve is circular and relatively short. However, when larger curves need to be formed on a piece of material before it is cut, more difficulty is experienced. Also, when laying out forms, such as for concrete pouring and when building landscaping hardscape elements, when a larger curve needs to be laid out during a construction process, it can be difficult to form precise curves.
Construction tools need to be simple to use or their propensity for non-use or misuse is sufficiently great that the tool loses its usefulness. Hence, it is important that any curve/circle marking tool be easy to utilize. Also, beneficially the tool would benefit from being usable for other purposes, such as also performing as a straight edge, so that it becomes a multi-use tool.